OC Crossover Kombat
by DtheDeity
Summary: This is a series that I want to make. It pits authors or rewiewers into death matches. In the Mortal Kombaf series. PM me your O.C and you may read them in st have details of your . R&R you can also put up from mortal kombat or other games,movies,ect
1. Chapter 1

D was enjoying another normal day in his life. He just got done throwing a city into the Insanity Flare. Useing the Insanity Flare D was able to tweak a person's mental image of the world. Though the move requires a person to inhale a dark cloud created by D. He managed to spread the Insanity induceing vapor through the entire city by useing a freak wind storm.  
D looked down at his work from the tall glass building he was perched on."Hmm...no alien invaders are too chiche." He said to himself. When he was trying to think of something else, he noticed a person who was just walking not even takeing notice of the madness around him. This peaked his intrest. He jumped down from the building and catching up to the passerbye. "Hello!" D said nicely. The stranger looked at him then contienued walking. D smiled lifting his hand up ingniteing his hand in black smoke then fireing it at the teenage stranger. When the dust cleared there was nothing left in his place but a scorch mark. "Kid goes, "Bye,Bye"hahahaha" he sadisticly laughed looking at the impession in the road. Just then something hit him from behind hiitting him to the ground. "What the Hell!" D said not knowing what just happend. "You just fucked with the wrong person!" Chris yelled at the one who just tried to kill him."but dob't worry I'll make sure to kill you painfully hehheheheh!" D was getting excited. This person not only survived his attack but inflicted a ohigh amount of damage on him. "Don't get cocky now!"D said while shooting two orbs of darkness one of them whith a delay. Chris side-stepped the first one but D changed the course of the second one hitting chris in the chest sending him into a lamp post bending it in the process."Ouch! Did that hurt...?" He said not really interested in his opponents health. Chris brought out his Kitanna and sent a black slash torwards the Chaotic Deity. "Aww fuck!" He shouted as he saw his left arm had been severd. " "Ouch! Did that hurt...?" He said repeating what D said. "Fine let's get this over with bitch!"D said angerly. Chris didn't beleave this guy could even Continue after a hit like that. But none of it mattered to him right now. He charged torwards D with his sythe drawn ready to finish him off. He swung it and impaled D through his stomach twisting his body around and slaming D into the hard pavement. Removoveing his Scythe. From D's insides getting a trail of blood from the tip. About to take His leave, Chris felt something shlightly grip his leg and before he could react a thing that looked like a scourpion 's tail completely had him immobile. "Shit!" Shouted Chris who was not likeing this. "Battle Rule number 178: If battleing someone with awesomely cool powers...make sure they're dead before you let your guard down!" Stated an oddly whacked up D. He now had skin that looked like a spiked road and a head that was like a demon with one of his orange eyes coverd up."The fuck happen to you!?" Chris shouted at the manifistation of all things wrong. D smiled "you like? I only use this form on challengeing opponents. Be honerd !" D said in a raspy voice. He looked up and smiled. "I know just the way to finish you!HahaHa!" He laughed as he flew to the sky. "Any last words!" D asked. Chris sighed "Nope" he said as he had a slight smile on his face. "Someones ready to die!"and with that whipped Chris to the earth, then shooting a powerful orange and black beam at Chris' falling body makeing contact sending him falling to earth once he made contact with one of the buildings below, the city was demolished by the resulting shockwave."Now that is all said and done i-" "what are you going to do? Said a voice from behind D. When he turned around he saw Chris above him with a giant ball above his head. "What the Fuck!" D yelled out surprised that he was still alive. "your alive!" "Yep, I'm immortal." He said with a smile before launching his attack."and judgeing by your powers i'd say your immortal too so,in that case, Bye bye!" Chris chucked the ball at D now sending D falling to earth. "urgk...this would kill me!hahahahaha!" D laughed at his enemie's attempt to kill him. "Lets rap this up shall we insane one! Into the void! Final Destination!" Chris shouted . "The Void but there are only two speacies capable of sending one there...aaahhhh! Damn you Fantasy Dreamer! Fuck youuu..." things went quiet. D was sent to the Void to be trapped there for 200 more years and Chris would be waiting for when the Deity of Insanity would return to exact revenge and cause chaos to the Dimentions again... Winner:Chris from Angle's demonic shadow 26...Void-ality... 


	2. Sorom Lightseer vs Maddly

A seventeen year old teen was walking through the woods. He had black hair and red eyes. Wareing a black T-shirt with red angel wings on the torso. He had normal blue jeans with a minor tear on the right fingerless gloves with red padding and red short boots were on his hands and legs. Sorom Lightseer was his name. Sorom had felt a very powerful aura in this forest. Fearing if this was an evil being, he had ventured deep into the seemingly peaceful woods. While walking he had heard a scream from ihis right;fearing the worse he ran to hethe treeline of a clearing in the forest. When he got there he saw a girl probably his age. Her beauty made him blush but he stayed focused. "Is something wrong miss?"Sorom asked thinking she most likely saw a bear or wolf.  
She stayed frozen stareing into nothing."H-h-he killed her..." she whispered.

"What?" Sorom said not being able to tell what she said.

She brought her arms around his body weeping into Sorom's chest,"He killed my m-m-mother!" She continued to weep leaving stains in his shirt.

"Who killed your mother?"He asked wanting to find whoever did this.

"That my friend, would be me." Sorom followed the formal voice to a man balenceing on a nightstick. He was in a green outfit consisting of green boots, pants, a white left glove, and had a smilely-face mask.

Sorom looked at the person in front of him, trying to see his aura. What he saw sickend him. This persons aura told him that he didn't just kill people...but torture, rape, stalk anything you can think of he's done it. "What are you!" Sorom shouted at the psychopath still balenceing on the nightstick.

"It is who...not what young one. And to answer I'll say I'm a rip-off." He jumped and landed next to his nightstic then tilted his head at Sorom,"Do you know why people would say that?" "Why?" Sorom had venom in his voice. "Because of another crazy guy with loosey-goosey powers. My name is Maddly its a pleasure to meet you."He saw Sorom clench his fist,"I know you must be DYING to kill me so let's get this over with" he instanly appeared in front of Sorom jabbing him with the point of his night stick then spinned using the side of it and hit Sorom with his forearm sending him reeling. "Your not getting away with this!" Sorom lunged a the crazy man and punched him in his gut sending him flying into a tree. He then followed up that attack by summoning a pistol and shooting him in the chest. The Smiley-faced man suddenly popped up and roundhouse kicked the teen into the ground. "Well someone packs a punch now don't he!" Maddly then started to laugh violently and kicked Sorom repeatedly in the face and chest. Sorom tried to dodge the kicks but failed. Maddly stopped his kicking and walked ten paces away from Sorom's body. "Now listen little hero this will only hurt a lot." He raised his left hand and shot a red blast at the teen. Seeing the movement Sorom narrowly avoided the attack. Sorom then quickly sprinted to Maddly and started to send a flurry of punches and kicks into Maddly. He then formed a kitana and sliced down the crazy killers chest. "Any last words you monster?!" Sorom yelled at the demon. Maddly chuckeled,"Can you run?" Sorom looked at Maddly like he was crazy but then noticed he was glowing a faint black."You have to be kidding!" Sorom ran back to the clearing and noticed the girl was still there and picked her up. "What are you doing! Let me go!" She shouted in his arms. He ignored her and continued running until he heard an explosion.*BOOM* the area Madrly was blew up in a blaze of gore-y sending parts of him everywhere. "That...was a...cheap move." Sorom said between pants. He set the girl down haveing to catch her because she nearly fell to her knees,"Hey...you ok?" He asked concerned for the girls wellbeing. "Y-yeah..." she studderd. "Good. I must be going now. Good bye." He started to walk away only to feel a stinging feeling in his back. He turned his head an saw the girl stabbing the blade on a nightstick into his back. She was diffrent though. Half of her face had a matirial that had a black dot and curved line."Maddly..." the female part of the face smiled. "You thought I was a man didn't ya." The mask completely enveloped her face. She then pulled the nightstick out of Sorom's back. She proceeded to wipe the blood on the suits torso. Sorom turned quickly and jabbed Maddly in the stomach and then elbowed her in the face. Not wanting to give her a chance to strike, he form a bludgen and repeatedly hit her in the head. Spinning the baseball bat-like Weapon, he hit her one last time sending her flying and hitting the ground with a thud. Maddly started to stand,but could barely stay up right. Seeing his chance Sorom raised his hand a conjured every weapon imagineable and sent them into her body completely destroying everything but her head. He walked to her head and picked it up yelling triomphly then forming a flamethrower and burning the head of Maddly so she wouldn't return. Winner: Sorom Lightseer...Fatality -I'd like to thank Gundam-Knight-Chris for giving me the ability to use the O.C Sorom Lightseer and participateing in my O.C Crossover Kombat 


	3. He's backshit we're screwed

A black hole opened in an unsuspecting universe depositing a being of pure evil into exsistance. This being has been gone for an entire universal cycal and is hurtaling to an innocent planet. This planet was the place of his embarassment. His first ever loss. He was going to Earth. Not to enjoy its beauty. Not to bask in the citys. Not to end the reign of the dominant speacies...yet. He was hurtaling torwards the planet to end one person. The bane of his exsistance. The immortal creature who keeps the balance of the universe. His name...is Chris... [News Report] A woman in a red jacket was on the television screen,"Please be advised those living near the Nevada Desert area for a meteor warning. The meteor is estimated to be five foot long and twelve feet wide. Its color is worring scientists that this is an object made up of dark matter which could cause great destruction to the planet." Someone off screen handed her a paper."New news regarding the meteor a peice of it has broke of and landed near a trailer home twelve miles from Los Vegas and it seems the object is made of an unkown mineral and not made of dark matter. [Nevadon Desert] A rancher was herding his cattle when they started get unsettled by something. On of the bulls started moo in fright."Whats got fellas in a ruck-woah...watcht it now!" The herd started to scatter."Whatvare you..." The farmer looked up an object of pure black was decending from the sky. The fire that radiated off was nearly as black. It fell as if in slow motion. Then the sonic boom from it entering our world, the boom caused the ranchers ears to bleed. The farmer couldn't beleave what append next, thd cows all started to drop dead to the ground. "My god!" The meteor landed not to far from his ranch. Deciding against his better judgment he made his way to the crash sight. After walking fifty meters he found the meteor."What the hell!" The metor started to crack strait down the middle. It started to creak...then the opening opened wider and wider. A red thing came out of the opening in a flash. "Holy hell! What the hell is tha-" The cat tail like object grew small spikes and wrapped around the ranchers neck. What was left of the meteor popped open quickly revealing a being. It was a normal human.,besides the tail andthe fact he survived the crash. The being grinned and slowly brought the barely living ranchers ear close to his mouth. "Tell those in Hell...Darrion's home" the rancher let out a mute scream as the tail completely decapitated his head from his body. [D vs Chris 2! Writen bt DtheDeity. Darrion played by DtheDeity. Chris owned by Angels Demonic Shadow 26] Chris woke up and sat up quickly from his improvised bed in the forest. He had felt an umbeleabable power but couldn't pinpoint its location. He knew who it wasn His past life had faced against this vile demon before."D's back..."Chris sighed knowing that this was going to be the worst week in his life. [Behind Pluto] A white spiral of energy was spinning outside the solor system. Mana started to flow into it, making it spark as if it was alive. The energy gathered info a small ball,before roaring in power as it exploded sending a white hunk of rock into our system of planets. [Television in a strip Club] "The mystery meteor landed on a local nevaden ranchers property. When authoritys got ther the found gruesom scene. 58 year old Mictchel Davison found decapitated and his cattle dead with blood pohring from every orphis in their body...we here at-" the screen flickered off, causing many in the room to become angry...except the one easily beating his opponents in a game of strip blackjack. "You busted. I must say that when all the lesser cards have been delt means you had lost anyways." A man in a black suit and fedora said,"but I guess your small hormon crazed mind failed to put two and two together?" He asked evebrow cocked. The man in his underware across from him was about to retort until he remembered what happend when this guys eyes glew yellow... End of Part One! I'd like to thank Angel's Demonic Shadow 26 again for giving me the clear to make a sequal to my personal favorite thing written by me. Chris as always be op. Yeah everyone in this battle is op but that just makes it cooler. Add your oc or two in the comments and they may just kick ass! 


	4. D meets Nuru!

"Hmm... he's a bit young to be in a strip club... guess this kids got his ways." A man in a black dress shirt, grey pants, black boots, black and white hair, and to top it off a black fedora walked into Romeo's Exotic Dancers. Another day in my existance. He thought as he walked in to the club. When he entered the red rave lights nearly blinded him. Blinking his eyes a few times this dark horse walked deeper into the joint ignoring the sex and lapdance offers. He sniffed the air, searching for something. His nose led him to a poker game in the corner of the building.  
"Good job! You got a pair of threes... while I have a flush." Nuru grinned as his opponent looked angerly at him and left the table,"Guess he didn't have a good time." Starts to shuffle the cards as a new opponent entered the game.  
"Why hello, I hear your undefeated here. Is that true?" The opponent quized.  
"Yes it is. Two hundred times in a row. Care to try your hand?"  
"Hmm... I came for different business but I could give you a round." Nuru's choise in opponents didn't matter as long as he had fun. Nuru gimmiced as he had gotten a tie with this stranger twenty times already,"Ok. Who the freaking hell are you?" "D. Though my real name is-" an explosion cut him off as a familer face entered the bout,"Finally, thought you'd never come." Chris glared at D as he started to make his way to the table,"Says the jackass who was in another dimension for a few hundred thouasnd years." Chris said as he istantly grabbed D and sent him flying trhough the wall of the strip club into the stre ets outside. Nuru's face turned serious as he stood up and walked by Chris,"Know this guy?" "Over powered psychopath who also has one ugly ass look when he trqnsforms into his demonic form." "Shit. He even ripped my outfit off." Nuru said. "Actually..." D sent a black orb at the two only for them to jump out of the way,"Uhh... Nuru we'll talk later." "Agreed." [Meanwhile...] The white astroid was drawing closer to earth. Its target was unkown,but on its whim it knew whatever its target was will have hell to pay. DtheDeity is back! Ok. So part three will have the kick ass part of OCK. Read ann Review and don't forget to submit your ocs or favourite movie or tv charecters or even book or game charecters are allowed. 


End file.
